Taking it out on you
by ZanyAnimeGirl
Summary: 2p!America(Allen)X 2p!Nyo!England(Olivia) TWOSHOT America ruins England's cooking, made just for him, England needs to let some anger out! What is Iggy doing? Either way America wants in!


Konichimya~! This will be my first M-rated!

Most likely a 2shot!

I just ship USUK to pieces!

Henceforth 2p!Nyo!EnglandX2p!America

and just incase you were wondering...

England/Arthur/Oliver/Olivia/Alice

America/Alfred/Allen/Emily

Olivia was sitting at home when... Wait, we should start with Allen at the world meeting.

Ok, so Allen was yelling at Olivia during the meeting one hour ago...

* * *

"For the last fricken time, I an NOT about to try a cupcake!" He yelled. He slapped the ed velvet, pink frosted, heart and tree sprinkled cupcake out of her hand.

"How mean! I'd made that just for you~!" Olivia pouted, looking at her destroyed creation.

"And a I refuse to regret it! I remember when you fist gave me one of those!" Allen preceded to smash his bat on top, "And you still stopped me from kickin Matt's ass a fourth time!"

"What the fuck did you say?" Matt was holding up his hand to signal a growling Kuma.

"Nothing to get mad at, for now..." Allen smirked.

"Uh-huh, just remember. 1814. You. Burning at home." Matt left.

"What ever you say, _brother~." _Allen spoke 'brother' sickly.

Mean while Olivia had picked herself up and has gotten the knife from her thy band.

"Now, now, why don't we all go to my house for tea. Before things get...nasty..." Olivia said with a sickeningly sweet smile. Obviously noticing Matt had left at the second now, to speak to Francois.

"Pft, please I'd never go back to that damned hell of a joint you call home."Allen snorted. In all honesty it wasn't horrible, it had five guest beds and two masters, as well as a torture chamber in the basement. He really didn't find it horrible, not that he would say that (far too tsundere).

Olivia was very proud of her home, she'd shove pictures in faces of people anytime someone brought up the word. Allen knew how she felt, despite her love to redesign it repeatedly after any country she invited over destroyed it, the pride in her home was a sensitive subject.

"Y-you know I-I can't stand those horrible swear words..." Olivia had her head hung and the knife clutched,"You idiot!" Olivia clicked her heels to let the toe blades of her Mary Janes out, then she swung her foot at Allen barely slicing his shoulder before she ran away lightly crying.

"What the fuck is your problem!?" He yelled at the slammed door, he saw Matt and Francois staring. "What?"

"Mon cher, I can spot love troubles from a million miles away, and you just took a big fat chunk outta her feelins." Francois said blankly.

"Seriously, your denser than Germany when a bar hoe wants ta fuck!" Matt stared at him, lighting another round.

"Shut the fuck up, dicks. I don't know the fuck your talking about." Allen picked cake off his bat, noticeable blushing. 'I don't like that stupid, poison, British, pink blonde, cheerful, curvy- no bad delusional mind!'

"Go after her. Before she is lost forever, because once something is truly lost," Francois reached down to a gold locket with a _'J', _"It can never be reclaimed..." (1)

* * *

with Olivia...

Ok so back to this! Olivia was sitting at home, pissed off downing a cup of peppermint tea. 'Ugh, my home is beautiful! I've never seen anything cuter or more appealing that my house! My shudders are light blue, the main color is pink, the parlor has such nice pictures, wooden coffee table, steel reinforcement, bullet proof windows, even nuclear resistant iron wall/window plating! How could anyone think so badly!?'

"And that cupcake wasn't even poisoned..." Olivia looked down, "I gotta take the edge off."

Olivia stomped up to her room locking the door behind her, she closed her curtains, and picked out her torture book. She opened it halfway to find a button, pressing it, the entire bookshelf twisted. Olivia walked down the long stairs to her basement. There were to entrances, but the regular one had so many boobie traps that anyone (country or not) might die or be on a one way trip to Pluto.

Olivia went to her chest and selected her favorite whip, a three lashed one with many stone spikes at each end. She always had manikins, special ordered from Germany for her purpose. The top had a place to pour fake blood in, it would spread through the manikin as if it had veins to bleed from, but being Olivia meant she enjoyed using strawberry syrup instead.

Olivia drew a makeshift Allen face on her newest one. And started with a whip right across the back.

"Take that you mindless bafoon!" She snapped it across his right arm. "I worked so hard to make the exact type that you like!" Another snap,"And those sprinkles were special!" Across the stomach. "Why did I have to raise you to be so hot!" Left leg.

Olivia leaned on the back of the manikin, licking up it's neck. "Mmmm... Sweet."

She the put her whip down and got out a machete. A few slices later she was calm and sweaty.

"Eww.. Not fantabulous! I suppose I could do a shower." Olivia left for her personal bathroom, making sure to lock her room.

* * *

1- Black Butler eng dub refrence!

Ai is 100% sure this is a two shot!

PLEASE REVIEW!?

Ai wuvs you all!-de chi!


End file.
